


Lead Me Away

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written post 200 Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my ideas, no infringement intended.

Michael knew this wasn't going to go well. He was pissed he couldn't go take care of Ry right after, but he had a semi to race and he had to be focused. He passed Ryan in the hall towards the ready room, but the older man avoided his gaze. Mike felt that punch in the bottom of his stomach as he made his way towards his destination, knowing it wasn't going to be a good night. 

 

\- 

Ryan didn't stick around to watch Michael's semi, he was too busy trying to refrain from smacking Andrea Kremer up the side of the head. Of course he was displeased with his race, he'd gotten fourth, that wasn't in his plans, whatsoever. Instead, he'd found himself holed up in his room, a butt ton of mountain dew, gatorade and entirely too much candy from his mom. He wasn't going to go get drunk, so a sugar high seemed like the best idea at the moment. He sat in the corner, drowning his sorrows in sugar, caffeine and electrolytes. Yea, this was all he needed. 

 

 

-

 

Jones had come back to the room to find himself locked out, just peachy, and he was supposed to sleep where? Grunting, he took off towards Mike's room, knowing if anybody could get the door open with the least amount of drama, it would be Michael. But, Mike was already on his way to Ryan's room, giving Cullen a knowing look when they met in the hall. He gave the other man his room key, knowing Ryan had to be in the worst shape if Cullen was coming after him. **"Go sleep. . . I'll, fix this."** He sighed, running a hand over his face as he tromped down towards Ryan's room. 

\- 

Thirty minutes later, and the promise of two more bottles of mountain dew and seven pixie sticks, Mike had convinced Ryan to at least open the door. The sight on the other side was, horrific. . Ryan looked like he was on a high of sugar and caffeine; he was jittery, giggling in unusual amounts and quoting Lil Wayne in a not so, Ryan way. Shutting the door quickly behind him, Michael made sure to keep Ryan inside, blocking the door. **"Dude. . . how much have you consumed of this shit?"** Mike gave him an incredulous look as he scanned the room, littered with candy wrappers, empty soda bottles and a sandwich wrapper. Shrugging his shoulders, Ryan looked down ashamed, knowing Michael was going to give him a lecture. 

 

Much to Ryan's surprise though, he didn't give him a lecture. Instead, he started picking up the garbage, depositing it in the waste basket, not saying anything, humming as he went. Ryan was pleased in the lack of lecture and curled up on his bed, watching Michael with his head resting on his bent knees, pulling himself towards his chest. **"Mike. . . "** his voice was quiet and weak as he spoke, eyes shut then. Michael turned towards him, humming at him in response. **"I don't feel good. . . and I just. . . I fucked up. . again, Mike, again!"** He groaned, burying his face in his knees as he sighed, feeling like he was letting everyone down. 

 

Dropping the rest of the garbage in the bin, Michael moved towards Ryan, sitting down beside him. Before he knew what he was doing, Ryan was leaning into Michael, snuggling into the warmth of Mike. **"I hate this. . I failed twice now. . . "** He groaned, still hiding his eyes as he sat, cuddling more into Michael as time passed. Without missing a beat, Mike wrapped his arm around Ryan, holding him closer to his side. **"No, baby, you're not failing. . . you got fourth, that's still pretty damn good, Ry."** He gave him a small smile, trying to help cheer him up, but Mike knew that wouldn't be enough. He knew how fourth felt, it sucked, it sucked hardcore. 

 

Rocking Ryan back and forth, Michael held onto Ryan, knowing that nothing else he said would be any help, Ryan just needed someone to tell him they cared. **"Hey. . . Reezy, I'm proud of you. I am, really, it was an intense heat, Agnel is just. . . on fire man and, you know what, your time is still coming, okay?"** He tried to give Ryan a reassuring smile, leaning down to press a tiny soft kiss to the top of Ryan's head. 

 

They stayed still like that for a few moments. Before Michael knew it, he heard a little snore under his arm. Laughing, he looked down at the sleeping Floridian, a small smirk on his lips as he slept. There, that was good, peaceful Ryan. Michael went to move, but an arm flopped across his waist, holding him tightly. Laughing, he looked down to see one eye open, lazily staring at him. **"No leave. . . uhhhhuhhh."** He stumbled on his words, holding onto Michael tighter before closing his eye, quickly falling back asleep. Laughing quietly, Michael kicked off his shoes, settled back against the pillows and let himself relax, hoping Ryan would wake up a much happier Ryan in the morning.  
-Fin-


End file.
